


Chili(17-20)

by zyxzzt



Category: lay興 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzzt/pseuds/zyxzzt
Kudos: 4





	Chili(17-20)

17  
我知道你会和我上床，你也知道我会和你上床。我们都知道那一天会到来，只是不知道什么时候。  
这是恋爱中最快乐而又不为人所知的时光。

18  
魅可的问题让张总有一刹那慌张，他垂下眼，避开了魅可灼热的目光，嘴角不自觉地扯了扯。他很想找回平日那个玩世不恭的、轻佻的微笑，可是此刻无论怎么做，都只觉僵硬。

从年少气盛的张少爷到成熟稳重的张总，唯一不变的却还是那么爱面子。他习惯了掌控一切，所有事情不能出任何差错——在魅可真正达成他的梦想之前，路上不能出现任何的绊脚石。若那绊脚石是自己，他也会毫不留情地铲除。

冷酷的外表和冷冰冰的交易条文是保护衣，掩盖他的情愫，保护着魅可的事业。他以为自己会因为条文没有包括，而放弃自己的喜欢，但身体却自动帮他选择了利用条文没有禁止的灰色地带，让喜欢悄然地、肆意地蔓延。

“我认得你的眼睛……为什么要装那么凶来看着我，害我错过了多久。”魅可抬起手抚摸他的脸，从那块照射到眼角的光斑一路往下，直到下颚骨再到喉结，指腹按在上面的小痣上，“我记得这里有几颗痣，你躺在地上的时候，我有仔仔细细地看过你。”

喧嚣的赛场上，魅可的神智已经迷茫。他已经忘了自己的手是怎么被裁判举起宣布胜出，他记得

“我不太明白你在说什么。”张总别过脸，但这丝毫没有阻碍魅可的手继续在他脸上游走。魅可看他不认，倒也不气馁，双手搭在他肩上，迫使两人距离拉近，深呼吸一口气认认真真看着张总，开口却是那么温柔：“姓张的，你看着我。”

张总眼神轻飘飘地，总算飘回来他脸上，他死死拽住这机会，哪管这是故作姿态，还是确实仅仅是漫不经心的一瞥。

“你的电脑背景是学界拳击比赛的照片，而且是第十七届拳击比赛，你拿冠军的照片。”魅可眉眼弯弯地看着他，“知道为什么不是第十八届吗？”

张总抿了抿唇，清淡的眼神开始聚焦，盯着魅可，瞳孔那么深，融了百样的情绪。

“因为第十八届，你不是冠军。”魅可踮起脚尖，凑到他耳边呵气，“我才是。”

“一个运动天才alpha，栽在了我手里，是我作为一个omega最值得自豪的功勋之一。”魅可靠在他肩头，脸也埋在他颈窝里，声音发闷，“可是出来混迟早是要还的，我也从来没想过，将来哪一天，我会栽在他手上。”

张总深吸了一口气，伴随而来的是轻轻的一声叹息，以及双手缠上了魅可的身子：“今天，还有这个旅行，你是故意的对吗？”

话音刚落，甜腻的蜜桃味在他们之间炸开，魅可瘫软在张总的怀里，白藕般的手臂柔软地圈住张总的脖颈。他几近站不稳，张总隔着衣衫也能感受到逐渐升温变得高热的身体，如同小火炉一样紧贴着自己，还不断因为贪恋温凉的肌肤而粘得越来越紧。即便如此，被生理反应折磨得近乎失去理智的魅可，正仰起头追逐他那几颗小痣亲吻。张总咬着唇隐忍，迅疾上手用力扒开他的衣领，不出他所料，后颈上果然粘着一块屏蔽贴。

作为高级alpha，张总理应知道魅可的易感期是什么时候。但只要魅可有心隐瞒，屏蔽贴能让张总嗅到的味道减淡许多，直接将易感期估算到一星期后。

这次，他明显是故意的。

“我身上真的一点抑制剂的味道都没有了……我没有骗你，不信的话你闻闻看。”魅可努力睁大迷糊的眼睛，门齿轻轻咬了咬唇瓣，一滴眼泪挂在眼角，将掉未掉，他顺势将领口开得更大，露出整个肩头，眼里写满了渴求，“你愿意疼我了吗？”

张总怔住，他的脸色看上去异常可怕，魅可嘴唇颤抖，在他怀里打了个哆嗦。

他不甘心，前所未有的委屈潮水般淹没了他。魅可捂着自己的脸，泪水决了堤，沿着指缝一路往下掉，湿了整只手。他自问并不是什么哭包子，他只是在自怜：为什么争取一个人的爱也这么难，难到使尽浑身解数也不得要领。

他不知道张总最后一眼看了十字架，请求若有神明怜悯，请饶恕他们这两个罪人，便打横将他抱起，释放出前所未有强大的信息素，生人勿近。他只知道，下一秒，全身的高热被清凉的薄荷浇了个透心凉，如沐春风。

“回酒店。”他靠在张总的胸口，胸膛震动鼓膜传来他低沉的话语，“你欠我的，我要连本带利讨回来。”

19  
魅可从来没有过过一个如此安心的易感期，即便这是第一个有alpha在身侧的易感期，他也从未害怕。

他知道自己在张总手上无比安全。哪怕有所谓的“不安全”，都是他自己讨来的。

教堂距离酒店还有一段路，魅可的状态不适合驾驶，张总将他安置在副驾驶座上，然后自己负责开车。张总紧盯着前方，踩着油门一路狂飙，俩人没有过多的说话，只有乱窜交缠的信息素在空气里打架，越发浓郁的薄荷味和甜腻的蜜桃味，互不相让，彼此试探和尝试驯服对方。

血统无分高下，性别也同样。alpha在尝试侵占的同时，omega也在考虑是否接受。

只是短短的车程间，张总停在了红绿灯前，魅可一直咬着袖口忍耐，因为刹车而摇晃了一下身子，终于忍不住溢出了一声哼。

张总侧过脸看他，魅可嘴唇微张，胸口明显一起一伏，无声地喘息，尤是双腿并拢磨蹭着想缓解情热，也不得要领，急得眼眶泛着雾气。他像被困在宝塔下的蛇妖，任凭如何挣扎，也只能够继续沉沦。

张总伸出手来，将他搂进怀里，扫着背，他开始委屈地抽噎，自喉间只发出沙哑的两个字：“难受……”

从前魅可哪怕是在家里度过易感期，也会打一次抑制剂，缓冲生理反应。这次，魅可已有整整一个星期没有打抑制剂，面对他的，是omega最原始的本能。体内一股股热流涌出，同时流窜于全身上下，魅可知道自己的内裤已经湿透，门齿咬着唇瓣让那片嫩红失去了血色，他越是并拢双腿，越让裤子摩擦穴口生出快感，刺激得他差点呻吟出声。

梨花带雨，貌若桃花，还散发着诱人的蜜桃味，美人就在身侧，距离酒店还有几百米的路，俩人狼狈的情况不相上下，张总胯下硬得快要撑爆紧致的西装裤，魅可差点整个人靠在他怀里，全身的重量只靠那安全带勾着，喘息伴随着细碎的低吟。魅可今天穿的只是薄薄的休闲短裤，张总伸手探到他裤链上，拉下拉链，触及的布料已经湿润。他就在那沼泽里探寻吐水的泉眼儿，探入两指爱抚柔软的井壁。

魅可低呼一声捂住了嘴巴，他嗔怪地抬头看了张总一眼，下一秒又涣散了眼神，如同被击中了穴道浑身无力软倒在他怀里。张总手指细长，几乎两指全部没入，然后在可触及的最深处，触碰到一处凹陷的平滑，他指节一曲，直接让魅可倒吸一口气，手紧紧拽住他西装外套，身体深处流出温热又粘腻的液体，沿着指节往下流淌，湿了张总一手。

密封的轿车内信息素咆哮着要吞没彼此，魅可在失控之前不能撑多久了。张总果断拔出自己的手来，晶莹湿润，是刚刚采撷蜜桃果实的成果。魅可迷茫喘息着看他的手在自己眼前晃，眼神纯净得无辜单纯，不经人事，仿佛真的在垂涎那晶莹的液体，好奇是否甜美。于是他真的这么做了，他只是无意识地张口，含住了张总的一只手指，仔仔细细地吮吸干净。

指尖传来的酥麻触电感直接切断了张总神经最后一道防线，他以那沾满爱液和唾液的手捏起魅可的下巴，看着他不知所措皱起好看的眉头，保持着最后的温柔问道：“甜么？”

“甜。”魅可懵懵懂懂点点头，伸出粉红的小舌舔了舔张总的指尖，“我这么甜，你为什么不把我吃掉？”

张总刹那放下了手，将油门踩到了尽头。

20  
桃子、雪团、小孩、王者，魅可是集齐一切美态的美神。

美神的喜怒哀乐比常人更为敏感难懂。在外面大男人了这么久，张总横抱起他要回房的时候他竟难得地害羞起来，低低地躲在他胸前咯咯笑，悄咪咪在他脖子上啜了好几口，种上浅浅的草莓，还摇晃着小食指奶声奶气地数数：“你有多少颗小痣我就亲你多少口。”

张总咬上他的下唇，说那你有本事就亲遍我全身，魅可涨红了脸，一来是被他夺了呼吸，二来待他终于被放开，还不忘气鼓鼓喘息着以拳头捶了张总胸口一下，说他臭流氓。

张总将小美人压在身下大床上的时候，感觉压的是蜜桃味的棉花糖，亲一口是吃掉一口，浑身酥软无骨，掀起简单的T恤，白玉的肌肤肌肉分明，线条把糖果味的身体分为柔软的胸脯和六块腹肌；拽下碍事又湿透显出一大块水迹的裤子，吻他疼他抱他，换来的是更甜腻的回应。初经人事的omega黏人得可怕，手手脚脚缠上了张总的身子，便不愿放开，挺着腰送上自己的身体如同献祭，湿得一塌糊涂的下身也蹭了他一气，隔着裤子也能感受到春潮湿意。

美人也不总是温柔。张总的白衬衫布料粗糙，磨到了魅可的乳尖，他哼了一声拽住衬衫两边一扯，纽扣嘣地散落在地，高定西装就此报废，堪堪是个有脾气的金刚芭比。他眼神缓缓聚焦到张总鼓起一包的西裤上，伸手要拉他的裤链，却因为手指颤抖，链子卡在一半，久久没有进展，他赌气地撑起身，硬拽两下不行，隔着裤子张口就咬了一下那鼓起的包，被拉链磕了牙齿也在所不惜。这下轮到张总嘶的一声受了刺激，魅可力度有迁就，可毕竟是咬在命根子上，直接让alpha的巨物抖动着又胀了些，顶得裤子几近撕裂。

忍下去倒也不是人。张总三五下除二拉下拉链脱下裤子，直接捏起魅可的下巴扶起肉棒对准他的嘴：“你不是很想吃吗？吃不吃？”

他明显能看见魅可盯着肉棒，喉结动了动，抬头悄悄看了他一眼，像是寻求默许，然后低头伸出小舌舔了舔马眼和柱身，下定决心张口含住了肉棒，深深地，直到咽喉。他努力地吞咽，只够得着一半，急得快要哭出来，也只能含着泪以喉咙挤压顶端。张总爽得直爆粗口，干脆按住他脑袋，便开始在口腔内抽插，顶端抵在喉咙上，魅可被顶得频频干呕，憋得满脸通红，泪水涟涟，也只是轻轻别过脸，肉棒蹭在了自己脸上也不在意，怯怯地抬头看张总：“我……我吃饱了。”

张总挑眉，巨物在他面前晃荡，优秀的血统自然拥有优秀的尺寸，魅可自然也懂得。他识趣，缠上张总的脖子，往他耳边呵了口气：“可我下面那张嘴还没吃呢。”

这下张总知道了，小美人需要被欺负，狠狠的那种。

穴口湿得一塌糊涂，如蚌壳呼吸，一张一合，张总送入魅可身体的时候他刚刚说完那句话，便嘤咛着咬在了张总的肩头上。张总才刚刚进了顶端，魅可冒出了一身冷汗。未经人事，穴道细窄，高级alpha的肉棒撑得他内壁胀痛。而快慢决定在张总手上，他无助地抱紧张总，肉棒却因为他紧张缠得人越来越紧而越来越深入，待整根没入的时候，内壁被撑得没有一丝缝隙。小美人的脸上已满是泪水，缠着他的腿也自腿根发着抖，只是因着依赖的本能不敢放松。

仿佛全世界能抱紧的只有身上的alpha，难得可以不坚强，他想软弱很久了，哪怕只是在床上。

薄薄的肌肉上满是汗珠，白皙的脸上泛着粉色红晕，魅可本人便是浑身挂着水珠的水蜜桃，张总咬一口他的后颈，便能尝到甜腻的蜜桃味，并且据为己有一段日子。

可他并不打算现在做这个动作。

“疼……怎么这么大。”魅可嘴唇颤抖着，扣在张总背上的手无处发泄疼痛带来的刺激，已经落下抓痕，张总俯下身怜悯落下一个吻，胯下却已经开始挺动。每一下动作都伴随着魅可的哭叫，忽高忽低，如受伤小猫一样温柔细弱的呻吟。肉棒磨红了细嫩的穴口，充血至桃红色，小口紧紧吸着进入的粗大，还随着抽噎的吸气一松一紧，逼得张总也濒临爆发的边缘。他的汗水沿着发际线一路往下，然后聚集在下巴上，悬着一滴。魅可鬼使神差地，抬头舔去他的汗珠，吻那刀削分明的下颚骨，张总追逐他的唇接吻。

微咸的味道刺激着味蕾，他们的吻要把对方拆吃入腹。

说是精心安排的结果也罢。小美人儿今天的身体十分适宜做爱。omega的易感期有个好处，它降低了身体对于疼痛的感知，提高了对于性的感知和渴望。魅可经历了最初那阵痛，穴口渐渐变得酥麻，火热的肉棒在甬道内肆意冲撞，他颤抖着手抚上自己小腹，仿佛能感受到尺寸惊人的肉棒在腹部内肆虐，捅得内脏颠倒，脊椎酥软。尽管每一次进入都深得可怕，他还是能从腺体所感知的薄荷味浓郁程度，意识到张总正在寻找自己的生殖腔口。

生殖腔口打开意味着有很大机会成结受孕，电光火石之间，他不知自己是否准备好。他睁开迷茫的双眼，一下狠戾的顶撞将他拉回现实，肉棒顶端已经撞开了身体深处的生殖腔口，魅可想抱紧张总，席卷而来的快感却让他连保持清醒也难，撞击的力度让他背部频频磨蹭被单，蹭得火辣辣地痛。他只能发出断断续续的单字，双腿颤抖着勾缠张总的腰间，瞪大眼努力对上他的眼睛：“你……要对我……好。”

我们可以是交易，我们也可以是床伴，我还很愿意当你的爱侣，可你要对我好，因为我愿意给你身体最宝贵的礼物。

张总一怔，仿佛在一瞬间明白了他的意思，他首先在后颈上咬破了魅可的腺体，薄荷味注入身下甜蜜的小桃子体内，激得他浑身颤抖，最后狠狠冲刺几下，恰恰撑开了腔口，抵在了那从未有人入侵过的领地，抱紧魅可香软的身体射了好几分钟。

alpha在他体内成结，魅可抬手抚摸微微鼓起的小腹，张总恋恋不舍退出他身体的时候，发出“啵”的一声响，连带着白浊和透明的液体，统统自张合的穴口缓缓流淌出来，湿了床单一片。

魅可没来由地很想哭，又很想笑，于是埋在了张总的胸前，用力在他胸肌上咬下一个牙印。

这个人啊，真是讨厌死了。他不忿，又在另一边补了个牙印。张总由他闹，嗷了两声，然后将这小脑袋塞进自己怀里揉揉毛，低声说着乖，我疼你。

魅可还流着泪，流着流着便开始笑了，笑得一抽一抽，钻进他怀里要抱抱。

20  
“怎么办呀，我现在彻底是你的人了。”

“当作你欠我冠军，我欠你热巧克力，我们都对大家好一点，凑合过一辈子吧。”

“等下，什么热巧克力？”

“……不记得就算了。”

“姓张的！你最好给我说清楚……”

-tbc-


End file.
